Trish
Trish is a character who was originally from the game Devil May Cry, and has appeared in every installment of the series, except for Devil May Cry 3. Backstory Trish's personality is hard to pin down as she has changed slightly throughout the games. In the first Devil May Cry, She became excited at the idea about being a "sidekick" at the end, giving her an almost a innocent quality. However in the anime, her personality changes, as she constantly seems to be working for her own gain . This same personality goes over into her character in Devil May Cry 4. Although while disguised as Gloria, she takes on a more refined and humble attitude towards the other members of the Order of the Sword, this is just good acting on her part. Gameplay Trish, after forming a partnership with Dante in Devil May Cry fights using the Sparda, as she did in the first two installments of DMC. She has access to Round Trip as a projectile, and Super Move. She can perform her lightning abilities from the original Devil May Cry, as well as Luce & Ombra, guns she had in Devil May Cry 2. Special Attacks *'Low Voltage - '''Trish fires out 1 to 3 bolts of lightning straight forward. This attack can also be done in the air, and is fired at a downward angle. *'Trick "Hopscotch" - Trish lays a magical lightning trap that fires upward when an enemy steps over it. *'Trick "Peakaboo" - '''Trish creates a magical lightning trap that shocks and enemy that touches it. *'Round Trip - Trish charges the Sparda and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. *'Switch Sign' - Followup to Round Trip, Trish calls the Sparda back, making the sword to hit her opponent on the way. *'Air Raid - '''Trish's Flying special. Trish hovers in the air with golden aura around her. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Maximum Voltage (Level 1) -''' Can be done in-air and on ground. Trish summons a yellow magic circle and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. *'Round Harvest (Level 1) - '''Strong version of Round Trip. Trish uses Sparda's scythe form and throws it, keeping the weapon encircling the opponent. *'Duet Pain (Level 3) -''' Trish fires several rounds to an airborne opponent with her guns, Luce and Ombra before Sparda comes smashing them into the ground with a surge of energy. Afterwards, the Sparda then reaps the opponent on a pendulum in scythe form, launching them away. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Chain combo M -> cr.M -> cr.H or H is now possible. * Can perform Trick "Hopscotch," Trick "Peekaboo," and Round-Trip only once per jump. * Decreased total frames of Air Raid. * Air Maximum Voltage can OTG. * Additional hits can be added to Maximum Voltage (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Tactics Trish is described as a "Keep Away" character, specializing more on keeping her opponents far away from her and manipulating the space usable by the opponent. She is considerably good with combos, though not advisable as the rushdown-type characters. Part of her keepaway skill is setting Traps, both in the air which are invisible and on the ground which shoot bolts of electricity up in the air as soon as her opponent jumps or walks over them. This keeps the opponent immobilized until attacked or until the trap fades. She is capable of shooting electric projectile attacks, three different types; 3 slow, but powerful, bolts of electricity. 2 bolts that are average in speed and power. and 1 single bolt that is the weakest, but travels the fastest. Her grab moves involve her pinning her opponent to the ground, sitting on them to prevent them from standing, then pulling out her guns Luce and Ombra, and shooting them at Point-Blank Range in the face. Theme Song 300px Trish's battle theme is a vocal remix of the ' Devil May Cry' second battle theme Lock and Load, remixed with female vocals. Trailer thumb|300px|left License Titles *'Moody:' Clear Arcade Mode with Trish. *'Safe Driver:' Clear five mission with Trish. *'Numb All Over:' Use Trish or have her as part of your team in 30 matches. *'Filled with Light: '''Clear Arcade Mode with Trish on Very Hard. *'Seize the Day:' Clear all missions with Trish. Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Chun-Li, Doctor Doom, and Super Skrull. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Trish's English voiceover artist is '''Danielle Burgio', her Devil May Cry 4 English voice and mo-cap actress. Her Japanese voiceover artist is Atsuko Tanaka, who reprises her role from the Devil May Cry anime. * One of Trish's alternate outfits has the similar color to her alter ego, Gloria from Devil May Cry 4, including her hair and skin color, though it is removed in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 due to it being a DLC alt. costume in said game. Another alternate outfit is a variation on Dante's default color scheme, while another is either a reference to Sylvia from Viewtiful Joe. She gets a new alternate outfit based on Vergil's default color scheme, for Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Trish's ending features her fighting Nightcrawler, who keeps trying to tell her that he's not a demon. * In one of her speech bubbles quotes after a fight, Trish mentions Gloria, a disguised Trish in Devil May Cry 4. * One of Trish's post victory quotes referances Dante's infamous "I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light." line. She even points out the infamy of the line. Artwork Trish_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors23.jpg|Trish's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes trish0.png|Trish's move set Trish_DLC_64996_640screen.jpg|Trish's DLC costume based on Gloria Also See Trish's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Trish's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment T Category:Trish Category:Zoning Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters